An electronic device includes a connector.
Such a connector may be provided so as to be exposed from an opening formed in a housing of an electronic device. If a gap is present between the connector and the opening, there is the possibility that a connection member is erroneously inserted into the gap when the connection member is connected to the connector.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-118766.